volver a empezar
by gumbalitochi
Summary: una maquina que construyo bulma un error de goten volver a empezar
1. chapter 1

escritor-para el que leyo esta historia de lukeson soy el mismo escritor pero con este nuevo perfil la volvere a reescribir es de gotenxbulma

narrador-era un dia normal en c.c goten y trunks jugaban mientras que bulma creaba una maquina para rejuvenecer usando la sangre de vegeta.

a bulma tan solo le faltaban unos retoques para la maquina pero necesitaba ayuda asi que le pidio ayuda a goten y trunks a goten se le cayo el tubo, aunque lo agarro antes de que toque el suel trunks se rio y dijo

trunks-jaja hay que ser tan goten para que se te caiga

goten-si pues hay que ser tan trunks para...

trunks-para que eh jaja no tienes idea tonto

goten-que has dicho vas a pagar

bulma-callense los dos!!!!!!!

narrador-en ese momento goten por estar distraido se asusto y se le cayo el tubo golpio el suelo y hubo una explosion de la cual vegeta se percato fue a ver que habia sucedido y vio los escombros asi que busco a bulma y encontro a goten

vegeta-eeey mocoso donde esta bulma habla

goten-quien (se desmalla)

vegeta-mocoso mocoso eey goten despierta

trunks-papa el esta bien?

vegeta-solo se desmayo y tu madre?

trunks-no lo se

narrador-en ese instante vieron escombros moverse y fueron corriendo a ver y vieron a una bulma de 9 años se sorprendieron pero igual la ayudaron

vegeta-ey bulma rreacciona

bulma-quienes...son (se desmaya)

trunks-papa hay que llevarlos al medico

vegeta-si guiame

5HORAS DESPUES

narrador-ya le habian avisado a goku, gohan y milk y estaban en el hospital

medico-lo sentimos señor vegeta y señor goku ambos estan bien,sin embargo ambos han perdido toda la memoria y no recuerdan absolutamente nada.

y señor vegeta lamentamos informarle que la señora bulma no puede volver a su edad normal lo siento

continuara


	2. el beso mas esperado

narrador-ya habia pasado un mes desde el accidente ninguno de los dos recordaba nada pero por el destino se ivan a reencontrar.

Bulma habia ido al parque al mismo tiempo goten igual se sentaron en un asiento sin darse cuenta que era el mismo

bulma-tu eres el niño del hospital como era tu nombre

goten-soy goten y tu?

bulma-soy bulma

goten-jaja bulma que nombre tan extraño

bulma-silencio niño no te burles

goten-lo siento.Por cierto donde vives?

bulma-en corporacion capsula y tu?

goten-en la montaña paoz

bulma-no la conozco

goten-deberias tiene un lago precioso

bulma-entonces un dia podrias llevarme

goten-con gusto niña

bulma-oye no me digas niña ya te dije que soy...-

goten-lo se bulma yo te dire niña

bulma-que no

goten-bien bien no te enfades niña

narrador-estuvieron jugando hasta que bulma le dijo que si queria ir a dormir a su casa y goten acepto pero cuando llegaron-

vegeta-que hace esta mocoso aqui

bulma-es mi amigo señor vegeta

vegeta-y a mi que rayos me importa sacalo de aqui

bulma-no todo lo contrario se quedara a dormir conmigo

trunks-papa dejalo asi

narrador-entonces vegeta tuvo que aceptarlo y estuvieron gritando y jugando toda la noche.

su amistad se fue mejorando y ambos seguian sin recordar 3 años despues ya eran casi unos adolescentes y su amistad fue intensificandose empezaron a ir a los cines los juegos ya ivan desapareciendo y charlaban sobre cosa mas de adultos ya no era la misma amistad sin embargo aun eran amigos hasta "ese dia".

Goten y Bulma habian ido a ver la nueva pelicula de "la noche del demonio" a goten no le causaba miedo sin embargo a bulma si y cuando se asustaba apretaba la mano de goten y el para tranquilizarla la abrazaba al salir del cine goten dijo

goten-espero que recuerdes lo que te prometi no pude hacerlo antes pero hoy sera el dia

narrador-goten la toma rn brazos como a una princesa y la lleva al hermoso lago

bulma-es hermoso goten

goten-me alegra que te guste

bulma-este fue un gran dia me diverti mucho gracias

goten-(extiende su mano) quieres bailar princesa

bulna-como no su alteza

narrador-estuvieron bailando varios minutos en silencio hasta que bulma rompio el silencio

bulma-como cambiamos antes jugabamos gritabamos y ahora bailamos bajo la luna

goten-y te molesta?

bulma-no me gusta

goten-pues podria gustarte aun mas

narrador-en ese instante se besaron un beso retenido por 3 años que al fin salio a la luz esa misma novhe goten la llevo a su casa y vegeta se percato por su ki fue a ver a bulma y la vio con una cara de felicidad y le dice

vegeta-que te sucedio

bulma-fui a la luna y volvi

vegeta-que le habra hecho ese mocoso lo voy a averiguar y si le hizo algo se las vera con el principe vegeta

escritor-aqui esta el fin del capitulo 2 que hara vegeta?


	3. un amor ahora,sin fronteras

narrador-ya habia pasado una semana desde el besa mas esperadi bulma a pesar de ser casi una adolescente siempre jugaba como niña pero cuando no jugo mas vegeta lo noto y el sabia que esa noche goten iva a ir a buscar a bulma y vegeta iva a averiguar que estaban haciendo.

una hora despues goten vino a buscar a bulma y como siempre fueron al parque,al cine y algo raro que vio vegeta fue cuando fuero a la montaña paoz penso que iva a su casa sin embargo no llegaron al lago donde estuvieron una semana atras goten se metio a nadar y luego lo siguio bulma estuvieron nadando un rato hasta que se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso tierno pero que fue aumentando la pasion y empezaron a introducir sus lenguas goten se aventuro a ir mas alla y besaba su cuello hasta que

vegeta-MISERABLE MOCOSO TE HARE PEDAZOS!!!!!!!!!!

bulma-señor vegeta que haces aqui nos espio?

narrador-vegeta tenia su ki por los cielos y goku e incluso gohan y trunks se percataron enseguida goku y gohan llegaron con la teletransportacion y trunks llego mas tarde

vegeta-MISERABLE TE ASESINARE,NO MEJOR AUN TE DEJARE CON VIDA PARA QUE SUFRAS ASESINARE A TODA TU FAMILIA PARA QUE DESEES LA MUERTE Y CUMPLIRE TU DESEO

goku-vegeta no digas esas cosas

vegeta-CALLATE KAKAROTO O TU TAMBIEN MORIRAS

gohan-vegeta tranquilizate puede ser un error

vegeta-NO ME SALGAS CON ESO SI YO NO INTERRUMPIA ELLOS YA ESTARIAN COGIENDO

bulma-oiga cuide su boca (lo abofetea)-a usted no tendria porque importatle lo que hago no es mi padre

vegeta-CLARO QUE NO SOY ESE VIEJO DECREPITO YO SOY POR QUIEN TU SUSPIRAS A QUIEN TU LE DECLARASTES TU AMOR YO SOY QUIEN TE TIENE BAJO MIS PIES YO SOY TU MARIDO...RECUERDA MUJER QUITATE DE ENCIMA A ESTE MOCOSO Y...

bulma-señor vegeta si eso es a lo que usted llama amor deberia repensarlo goten nos vamos?

goten-claro amor vamonos

narrador-en ese entonces la tomo en brazos y se fueron a corporacion capsula la dejo en la puerta y se dio media vuelta y se fue entonces bulma se fue a recostar hasta que llego vegeta fue al cuarto y la levanto bruscamente haciendola retorcer del dolor

vegeta-hasta cuando vas a estar con ese mocoso

bulma-que le importa a usted yo lo amo a el no a usted como dice y hasta cuando va a estar en esta casa vayase de aqui de una vez

vegeta-esta es mi casa yo gobierno aqui la que se tendria que ir eres tu

bulma-bien me ire...con mi goten-en ese momento vegeta la sujeta del brazo y la tira a la cama

vegeta-nunca mas lo menciones estando frente a mi tu me correspondes solo a mi bulma briefs

bulma-suelteme ahora se lo exigo

narrador-en ese momento vegeta empezo a besar su cuello y tocar su trasero sabiendo que eso siempre hacia estremecer a bulma pero este ya no era el caso bulma trataba de safarze pero no podia

narrador-mientras goten pensaba en todo lo sucedido hasta que paro de golpe y su corazon empezo a presentir que bulma el amor de su vida estaba en peligro no dudo ni un segundo que volvio rapidisimo llego y golpio la puerta impaciente pero no salio nadie se acerco a la ventana y vio a bulma con vegeta penso "si estas mejor con el lo entiendo siempre te amare adios"pero bulma lo vio y grito su nombre el la miro y noto desesperacion en su rostro rompio el vidrio y entro y bulma dijo

bulma-ayudame amor mio va a abusar de mi

goten-no claro que no jamas se lo voy a permitir-en ese momento el ki de goten se elevo por los cielos provocando que goku y gohan se percataran llegaron enseguida y goten estaba dandole una paliza a vegeta hasta que

bulma-basta amor lo mataras

goten-el se lo merece iva a ... merece morir

gohan-ya basta goten tranquilizate

goten-que les importa a ustedes lo que yo haga

goku-debes recordar,recordar quien eres tu quienes somos nosotros por tu bien goten

goten-dejenme el morira muere vegeta

bulma-amor basta

narrador-en ese instante el corazon noble de bulma no podia permitir que nadie muriera y beso a goten para tranquilizarlo a goten lo tranquilizo y tomo a bulma de la cintura y la beso pero el orgullo de vegeta no iva permitir que el "mocoso" lo superara se transformo en super saiyajin y concentro toda su energia en el puño para que doliera mas y golpio a goten mandandolo a volar y uvo un estallido que mando a volar a bulma provocando que se golpiara la cabeza con la pared quedando inconcsiente.Mientras que goten salio volando provocando que se golpiara con un camion que iva pasando cargando vigas de acero lo golpio con la cabeza sacandolo de curso haciendo que todas las vigas se le cayeran encima goku y gohan se preocuparon asi que cada uno tomo a bulma y goten y los llevaron al medico y vegeta se quedo pensativo y estatico

1 HORA DESPUES

medico-buena hay buenas noticias para un paciente y malas para el otro.la paciente bulma ha recuperado la memoria de lo que vivio estos dias y toda su vida.y las malas noticias son para goten el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y provoco grandes heridas en el cerebro provocando que entre en un coma permanente lo sentimos en verdad le dare unos minutos

gohan-no puede ser-no pudo aguantar y se largo a llorar

narrador-ya habia pasado una semana desde ese tragico suceso y hoy luego de estudios le dieron el alta a bulma

bulma-hola a todos

todos-hola

milk-bienvenida bulma-fingia estar feliz pero estaba destruida

vegeta-ya era hora mujer volvamos a casa que tengo hambre

bulma-y te atreves a hablarme despues de lo que hicistes esto no se quedara asi vegeta.milk que sucedio con goten

milk-sigue en coma-se larga a llorar

bulma-puedo verlo

milk-adelante

narrador-bulma entra angustiada a la habitacion de goten

bulma-hola goten estas bien?, venia para decirte que gracias me demostrastes lo que es el amor verdadero y me llevastes a la juventud de nuevo,gracias goten nunca voy a olvidar eso y nunca olvidare tu amor porque yo...te sigo amando goten y creo que nunca me podre sacar tu amor de mi corazon despierta por favor no me hagas esto-se larga a llorar-yo te amo y no puedo verte asi despierta

narrador-toma su mano le planta un tierno beso y se va cuando le sujetan su mano mira y era goten quien habia despertado

goten-gracias por darme tu corazon bulma nunca lo olvidare yo tambien

te amo pero por el bien de trunks es mejor que vuelvas con vegeta o se ira para siempre yo siempre,siempre,siempre te amare

bulma-haaay goten-se funden en un hermoso beso que casi seguro seria el final ¿o no?

3 meses despues

narrador-bulma habia construido una maquina para volver a su edad normal usando ADN suyo que tenia guardado

milk-bien hecho bulma

goten-adelante bulma vuelve a tu edad normal

buma-si pero se necesita un beso de amor verdadero

vegeta-solo eso terminemos,rapido conectame

narrador-bulma los conecta a ambos y se besaron pero un beso frio que no duro ni un segundo asi que no funciono

vegeta-es todo tu maquina es una chatarra

goten-y si lo probamos nosotros

vegeta-no te pases de listo mocoso

goten-solo quiero que bulma sea feliz,vamos

narrador-bulma los conecto y se tomaron de las manos

bulma-gracias por hacer esto goten

goten-yo quiero que seas feliz asi que recupera tu edad pronto bulma

bulma-gracias en verdad goten fuistes un gran amor para mi

goten-y tu para mi nunca te olvidare

bulma-no yo a ti,te amo

goten-te amo

narrador-se besaron y empezaron a salir rayos color rosado hubo una gran explosion y cuando terminaron salio bulma con su edad normal

bulma-volvi

milk-bienvenida bulma

goten-bienvenida

bulma-que dices vegeta

vegeta-quedate con el mocoso

narrador-esa respuesta tomo por sorpresa a todos

bulma-que

vegeta-que te quedes con...goten el hizo algo que yo nuca hize demostrarte su amor y lo hizo una vez mas ahora quedate con el que te ama y tu a el

goten-no lo acepto

vegeta-que?

goten-no lo acepto porque si no usted se ira y dejara solo a trunks no puedo permitirlo

vegeta-claro que no me ire esto destruye mi orgullo pero estar en la tierra me ha ablandado y me encariñe con ese mocoso haaay si que duele decirlo,adas aqui tengo rivales puedo entrenar con bills y ya viene el torneo del poder no me ire

goten-¿nunca?

vegeta-humpf

goten/bulma-!!!!¿NUNCA?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

vegeta-BIEN NUCA ME IRE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ conformes?

bulma-si mucho gracias vegeta,te amo goten

goten-y yo a ti bulma

narrador-en ese entonces se besaron un beso que al fin se sentia libre un beso lleno de amor y aceptacion

FIN

escritor-bueno se que los dos primeros capitulo fueron muy cortos asi que escribi este de mas de 2000 palabras para completar espero que les guste y comenten


End file.
